Shocky and Jolty
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Jolty is a Jolteon in love with a Raichu.  With mating season quickly approaching, can he get who he wants? Lemon warning


Disclamah: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own at the games. Short-ish fic written as a thank you to a certain Raichu, you know who you are. Contains: MM Pokemon on Pokemon feral sex and slight clean-up. No minors please, miners welcome if that is your thing.

* * *

I peeked at the Raichu from the bushes, watching him train was one of my perverted hobbies. Sure, the training itself didn't have any sexual undertones, but when I watched him my eyes were drawn to his silky-smooth body. I couldn't help it, that's all, and with mating season quickly approaching I knew he'd have to choose someone soon. Unfortunately, I didn't know whom, or his orientation. I sighed, the bush rustling against me as if sharing my thoughts. He delivered another fierce thunderbolt to the wooden dummy he was attacking; its surface charred and cracked from the attacks.

A glint of metal caught my eye right as I was about to leave. The Raichu was delivering his final blow onto the target, a fierce iron tail against the dummy which shattered it into splintered bits of wood. My fur was abuzz with excitement at seeing such a powerful attack; the bush around me began to whither a bit from the static. I snuck away from my hiding spot, climbing up into a tree with dexterity to watch from above. The Raichu, satisfied with demolishing his training target began to walk away from his training ground, heading straight for the path near my tree.

I was giddy with excitement, almost so much that I fell off my perch. I managed to regain my composure, right as the Raichu walked underneath my branch. His darker brown ears twitching as if they heard me. He looked up. I guess they did hear me.

"What are ya doin' in that tree?" he asked me. His voice was even better than I imagined it to be, slick and sexy, with the right pitch for a moaner.

"Can't a guy take a nap where he pleases?" I muttered, jumping off my resting place. "So, what brings you here?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I knew damn well why he was here, there would only be one reason for someone to go this deep into the forest.

"Training."

That was all he said, as if he expected my curiosity to prompt me to ask more. I had no need to though; after all I was essentially stalking him. I already knew that he was trying to get stronger to fight against his rival, a Kabutops. He must have been irked by my silence, as he had a slight scowl on his face. His scowl deepened the longer I remained silent until finally he said, "I need to get stronger if I want to beat Topsy…"

Topsy, I assume, was the name of his rival. I didn't care much for "Topsy"; I didn't see how anyone could, with his blades for arms and what-not. Still, I feigned interest if just to spark a relationship to life. But I was getting a bit tired of pussyfooting around and my Skitty-like curiosity had to be settled once and for all.

"You got someone for mating season?" I asked as if I was talking about the weather. The Raichu stopped walking for a moment, nearly causing me to bump into him from behind, not that I would mind.

"N-no!" He said, almost spitefully. My heart lifted for a moment, even if he was just thinking about some female that turned him down.

"Well… if it's any consolation, the object of my attraction hasn't responded either…" I tried to keep myself from sounding too whimsical, but I think he caught me.

"And who is this someone…?" he questioned me, once again stopping in the middle of the road. My heart fluttered for a moment, briefly entertaining the idea of confessing, before that hope was dashed away under my own depressing thoughts.

"W-why do you care who it is?" I stuttered out.

"You're a nice enough guy, although I'm a bit biased towards electric types. I'm sure together we can convince her that you're right for her! Say, what's your name?" I coughed slightly; it seems he didn't notice my flamboyant nature.

"My name? I-it's Jolty, yours?" I didn't need to ask, I already knew his name: Shocky. It was a simple one, yet the mere thought of it sent shivers up my spine and throbbed in my…

"But the person… it's not a girl… it's-"I began, but was cut of abruptly by the Raichu stumbling in front of me.

He fell flat on his face, his ass thrust into the air as if Arceus himself was trying to taunt me with it. "S-so... you're THAT way…" He stated dryly. I couldn't tell if he was speaking with spite or not as he pushed himself off the ground and dusted off his fur. I swear he muttered "figures…" under his breath, but I must have imagined it.

"Alright, my name's Shocky, so tell me," he mumbled, still brushing the dirt out of his fur, "Who's the guy so we can convince him to mate with you."

It was like a dream behind a glass wall; I could see paradise lying beyond its reflective surface that wouldn't break no matter how hard I hit it.

I tried to speak, but it was if a Venomoth ball was stuck in my throat. "Y-you…" I managed to spit out, and the Raichu nearly tripped again.

"I-I see…" he muttered, walking over to an area under a shady tree. I moved to the other side of the path, not wanting to irk him in case my feelings had started a bad mood. We stared at each other across the road for a few moments; he finally sighed, and rubbed his forehead. My eyes followed his dark brown paw across his fuzzy tan chest, sinking deeper still to his legs, which he spread for me.

Even across the distance I could tell his pink cock was throbbing and dripping with pre. His paw slid over the member, and Shocky let out a small "Chu…" in his pleasure. My own dick hardened with the display, but I was paralyzed on the spot, unable to do anything except watch as Shocky put on a show for me. His small paw grasped the pink organ, gently giving it a few pumps as he sank down against the tree, exposing a small pucker to me.

His free hand darted between his legs, diving beneath his small sack, pressing a claw against the pink hole. It slid in easily, and Shocky added a second, gently tugging at the rim of muscle. His paw continued to pump his member; it oozed sticky pre onto his fur, matting it down.

"Nhn…" He moaned, and my erection throbbed painfully. He was obviously eyeing me now, with lust in his eyes no doubt. I began to step forward, but he motioned for me to stop as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Come this way…" he whispered in the voice that sent shudders down my spine and electric zaps off my coat.

He didn't go far, settling for a grassy clearing that the sun barely touched. Stray beams of light filtered through the canopy, making me focus my attention on the body they illuminated. His constant training left the Raichu fit and lean, the usual curves non-existent. Instead, his body was more of an hourglass shape compared to the normal pear shape of Raichu. He struck an inviting pose, offering his body to my inspection which I did immediately.

My paws ran though his fur, like I expected it was silky soft, as if he brushed it daily. My muzzle inched closer to his face, before closing in on a brief kiss. He tasted like Oran berries, the lunch I had watched him eat earlier that day. My tongue played against his, wrapping around it and pinning it down in his mouth for a moment, and then pulling it into my own. His paws wrapped my neck pulling me closer into the kiss and his cock bumped against mine.

They were both slick with the precum they oozed, and the rubbing didn't help much.

"C-can I taste you…?" Shocky mumbled against my lips, his personality seemed to 180. But a 180 is what I did, spinning around and letting my dick hang above the Raichu's lips. His small paws grasped at it, their soft pads gently massaging the shaft of it as he curled up and licked the tip. It was such a small lick, but it sent a big shock up my body, making me gasp out in pleasure. He licked at the tip once more, before pressing his lips against it, giving it a brief kiss and suck.

It was unbelievably warm in his mouth, even if just the tip of my cock was in it. I yearned for more, lusted for it deep down in my soul, but I had bigger matters to attend to. While Shocky was lying on the ground, fawning over my member, his own had remained in the open air. Its heated arousal a testament to the Raichu's pleasure. I dipped over it, attempting to mirror Shocky's movements with my muzzle. He gave me a long sigh in return, so I continued to suckle at his small cock.

His member tasted much like his mouth, but had a strange aftertaste, like one from eating a Cheri berry. I wanted more. I dove down deeper, stuffing more and more of his meaty cock into my mouth, nearly chocking myself as it oozed pre-cum down my throat. It only took a moment till I realized his cock could go no deeper, I had shafted myself in my positioning and now I could only press my cool nose against his tan sack.

"S-shocky…" I muttered, taking his meaty dick out of my mouth; it glistened with my saliva. "C-can we-"I tried to say but my words were cut off when the Raichu pulled me down, nearly taking the entirety of my cock into his mouth. I gasped loudly, spurting pre down his throat as if trying to slicken it to push farther.

He released his mouthgrip on my cock, exhaling with a "Chuu…" Somehow he slipped away from between my legs and dropped down on all fours in front of me. His thin tail whipped around for a moment, before the flat, lightning-bolt shaped end smacked his ass for a moment. "T-take me Jolty…" He moaned under his breath.

I didn't need to be told twice, I had waited for this ever since I spied his ass in action, moving fluidly in his training, walking, running, and fighting. I nearly sprinted forward even though the distance was but a foot, and the Raichu definitely not going anywhere. Already a puddle of pre had formed, pushing down the grass and dusty dirt into a wet puddle. My forepaws rested on top of his ass, and I took a moment to savor the feeling of firmness. His tail swatted me and I moved into action, positioning my saliva and pre-slicked cock against his puckered hole.

He didn't have to slap me twice, and I thrusted in, listening intently to his pained yelp.

"S-should I stop?" I asked, worried about his discomfort.

"N-no… i-it hurts… but the pain also feels a bit good…" he groaned out.

I began to pull out, the Raichu sounded like he was in a lot of pain, but his tail wrapped around me, thrusting me back in as he cried out. I was hypnotized by the sound, a dull twang of pain and pleasure intermixed in his groan. Once more I tried vainly to pull out fully, but his tail slammed me back in before I had the chance. This moan sounded more like a moan than a cry out, and I pushed in harder. His ass clenched down on me, and my thrusts pressed deeper and deeper. Shocky's tight ass, as well as the moans he gave each time I slammed into him was pushing me over the edge.

My paws slid around his hind-legs, searching for the fleshy member between. I didn't have to search long; the dripping cock practically drooled its way into my hands as I beat it off, frantically pumping with my thrusts.

"Aahhnn…" Shocky moaned underneath me as I pounded into a particularly pleasurable place. "J-jolty… f-fuck me harder…"

Even though I was thrusting at top speed, his words flipped a switch inside of me, making me press and pump faster than before. His tight ass was blazing hot from the friction, even the copious amount of pre I oozed wasn't cooling it off.

"P-please cum in me Jolty…" Shocky groaned, beginning to thrust back with his body and tail, "Mark me as yours… f-fill me up with your… with your… aahhnn!" His cock jettisoned spurts of sticky cum onto the ground, painting the puddle of precum white with the new slick addition. His ass clenched wildly around my cock, squeezing it as if it was trying to milk the seed right out of me, and if it was, it was about to succeed.

"Aahh! Shocky!" I cried out for a second before my orgasm caused a white flash to burn through my mind. A spray of slick cum filled the Raichu's ass, splashing onto the ground where it leaked out. The sticky mess matted down the yellow-brown fur of the Pokémon, but both were too engrossed in their afterglow to care. I slid out of his hole, pulling some of my excess semen with me, and allowed him to roll onto his back. I whisked my tongue against his rear, slurping up any excess cum that would stain his fur, as well as sucking a few drops out of his lightly throbbing cock.

"Haa… and to think it's not even mating season yet…" I muttered to the Raichu next to me, nearly asleep.

All I got in return was a slurred "I love you," but I was content with that. I curled up next to him, and watched glimpses of clouds go by through the tree's canopy.

"I love you too, Shocky," I said right before drifting off to sleep, giving him a final peck.


End file.
